


Border Patrol

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: Best of Collection [27]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Harry-centric, M/M, Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets caught smuggling drugs across the border and will do anything for Border Patrol so he doesn't go to jail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Border Patrol

**Author's Note:**

> Little Harry just being used. OT5 smut. Enjoy!
> 
> Another shot for my Best of Collection, newly-beta'd and tagged separately for easy reading!
> 
> S/O to my dearest JoMouse for the help
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Harry tapped the wheel nervously. He just needed to play it cool and make it across the border and he'd be fine. The drugs were tucked safely away, nowhere to be found. Still Harry's heart was racing as he pulled up to the gate.

"Evening, sir," a beautiful man with bright, blue eyes greeted. "Do you have any fresh fruit, live animals, or illegal substances in your vehicle?" Harry swallowed at the last item, momentarily forgetting where he was, but then shook his head. He must have looked awkward because the man with the fluffy fringe quirked an eyebrow. "Sir? Are you okay?"

Harry cleared his throat. "Long drive. I'm just ready to be home." He added a smile on the end, but he could tell it wasn't his best. Why the hell did he say yes to this? He didn't even use cocaine. Just needed the money.

"Right," the patrolman dragged out the vowel, "Sir, if you'll kindly pull over to the side of the road for a randomly chosen inspection."

Harry froze. "What?"

"Please move over here," the man pointed to the darker part of the road, lit by a single street lamp, "so that my fellow officers and I can inspect your person and vehicle."

"Why?"

Louis seemed to nod to someone before looking back to Harry. "Sir, I'll only ask one more time before I'll be forced to pull you out of the car. Please move your vehicle to the side of the road and exit it."

"I- I don't want to." Harry's lip started to tremble.

"Alright." The man shrugged. He opened the driver's side door and grabbed Harry by the arm. Harry pulled against him, but another man, taller and more thick than the first, stepped up and pulled him out of his car. "Take him into the office, Liam. I'll check his car."

Liam nodded and pulled both of Harry's arms behind his back as he practically lifted him off the ground and led him to a small office building a couple yards off the road. If Harry wasn't about to get busted it'd be really hot how strong this guy was.

Harry jerked around trying to see, to find the first guy getting in his car and pulling it off the road. "Shit, shit, shit," Harry mumbled.

Liam laughed and held him tighter. "Sound guilty already." Harry just groaned and allowed himself to be led into the office and deposited into a chair. Inside, a blond sat at a computer, glasses perched on his nose and hands moving fast over the keyboard, while a dark-haired man was just taking off his gear and hanging it up on the wall.

"What's this?" The dark-haired one asked.

"Shifty type. Refused an inspection. Louis' outside checking his car right now," Liam answered.

The blond peeked over his glasses and tilted his lips up at Harry before pointing a lazy finger with his elbow resting on his desk. "Do something naughty?"

Harry eyes went wide as he bit his lip nervously. He did. Shit, he did do something naughty. One fucking time and now he's going to jail forever. But instead of saying so he just shook his head nervously.

"Oh, he's got something to hide, Niall. I can tell," the darker boy said to the blond before walking over to Harry. He clenched his thin fingers in Harry's hair and leaned his head back to look up at him. Harry noted his sharp jawline and piercing eyes before remembering to be afraid and shifting his glance around. "He's done something, alright."

"We'll find out soon. I have to check his person. And Louis should be almost done with the car," Liam added.

Niall put both elbows on the desk now and rested his chin on his hands. "Well, go ahead. I'd love to see what you find."

"You staying, Zayn, or heading home?" Liam asked.

Zayn tilted his head back and forth in consideration. "We haven't had any action in weeks. I'm staying." He sat down in one of the office chairs and looked at Harry with mischief in his eyes.

Liam pulled him forward a couple steps. Harry kept his hands by his sides out of fear and looked straight ahead at the wall. He could feel three pair of seemingly beautiful- if they weren't about to arrest him- eyes on him, making him twitch with the attention. "Nervous?" He heard Liam say over his shoulder.

Harry squeaked in surprise, making the men laugh. "Definitely nervous. What have you done?" Zayn said and then asked Harry.

The door swung open at that moment and Louis came waltzing in with two bricks of white powder in his arms. "Here's what he's done, boys. Bit of a smuggler. Hidden fairly well, too."

"So, you've done this before?" Niall asked.

The jig was up. No need to play it cool anymore. Harry felt his arms being pulled behind his back again, then metal wrapped around his wrists. He struggled instinctively, but gave up because he knew Liam could hold him still and force them on anyway. Harry pushed that thought away before it led somewhere else. "Never. I've never done this before, I swear," Harry pleaded. "It was a one-time deal. I didn't even want to, but..." Harry shook his head regretfully.

"You're under arrest for the possession of illegal narcotics," Liam began.

Harry zoned him out and searched Louis' face for any sign of sympathy. When he found a tiny bit, he continued. "I needed the money. I don't even like money. My mom, she's- fuck these are tight." Harry pulled on the cuffs as Liam kept reading his rights. "She's sick. I didn't have another choice."

Louis looked Harry up and down before focusing on his eyes, staring into them like he could read Harry's mind. Louis pursed his lips as he stepped slowly closer to Harry, bricks forgotten on the desk. He came close enough that Harry could smell the sweet, intoxicating scent of his cologne. Harry fought to keep his eyes from fluttering at the smell, but obviously failed when Louis chuckled at him.

"For your mom, huh?" Louis asked now that Liam had gone quiet. Zayn and Niall stood from their spots and came to make a semi-circle around Harry. Harry felt hot all of a sudden with four pairs of eyes scanning him, but he nodded to Louis anyway. "Why should I believe you?"

"I can, I'll prove it. In my wallet is a picture, of us. It's from her last hospital stay. She's still there. She needs a transplant- her heart, but we don't have the money." Harry angled his bum towards Louis who smirked at it with a gleam in his eye. Louis reached in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He flipped it open and pulled the photo from one of the compartments. Louis looked it over, his eyes going soft as he did. He unconsciously leaned into him at the gentle expression on his face. "Please," Harry whispered as not to break the mood. "I'll do anything. Please don't send me to jail."

Louis looked up from the photo, everyone looking at him. He ran his gaze from Harry's face to his toes and back slowly. "Anything?"

Harry nodded eagerly. "Anything, please."

Louis looked to Liam, who nodded, before carefully placing the picture back in Harry's wallet and setting it down on the desk. Niall and Zayn were smiling wide while Harry tried to get a read on the situation. What had he just agreed to? Louis was turned from Harry, but he could tell he was working on his belt. Harry's eyes went wide with the realization and his blood started to pump faster. Out of every possible punishment, Harry thought, this most certainly wasn't the worst option.

Louis turned back to find Harry already on his knees, the others' mouths gaping at him. Louis laughed quietly and came to stand in front of Harry, trousers unzipped and belt dangling open. He ran his fingers through Harry's hair. "Harry Styles, or so your ID says," Louis started. "Twenty-two years old and a long way from home. But your ID didn't say how much of a slut you are."

He ended the rant with a tug on Harry's hair, making his eyes fall shut and a small groan pass his lips. Louis leaned down and placed his lips at Harry's ear. "I actually think you're pretty cute. If you behave I'll let you off," he stood back up, "but if you're bad," he yanked his hair again, "I send you to prison with all the child molesters and woman abusers and other drug dealers."

Harry shook his head minutely in Louis' grasp. "Not a drug dealer."

Niall stepped up. "Oh, but you are. Intent to sell is nearly as bad as the real thing. Still jail time." He ran a thumb across Harry's tear-stained cheek, Harry leaning into it before he could stop himself.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Liam came behind him and put a hand on each shoulder. "Its okay, baby. Now's your chance to make it up to us."

Harry nodded as Louis pushed his trousers and pants down his legs, hard cock slapping up before Harry's eyes. Harry swallowed at the sight, foreskin pushed back, head a little wet, and licked his lips. Zayn chuckled darkly at him. "You are a slut, aren't you?" He wrapped a loose hand around Louis' prick from behind him. "You want him?"

Harry dropped all pretenses and nodded. Zayn moved them the last couples of inches forward and led Louis' tip to Harry's lips. Harry opened immediately and circled Louis' cock in his warm mouth. Louis groaned as the others looked on with lustful smiles. Harry tightened his lips and moved down his shaft, making Louis' hand come back to his hair. He felt a strong hand, Liam’s, on the back of his head before he was pushed further down Louis' length. Harry opened wider and allowed his mouth to be used.

Louis took a firm hold of his hair and started rocking into Harry's mouth. Harry moaned at the new sensation, making Liam crowd into his back and run a slow hand up and down his neck, the other still pushing on his head. Harry opened his watery eyes to look up and saw Louis looking down at him, eyes blown and dark. Zayn was behind him, leaning on the desk with his arms folded in front of him. Niall was next to Louis on the other side, pressing his palm on the zipper of his trousers.

Harry wondered briefly if the agreement was to please all of them and not just Louis. Harry's mind went hazy at the prospect. He always loved to please, but this was next level. Louis shoved down his throat one more time before shooting warm cum into his mouth. Harry sucked on him for a few more seconds before Louis pulled out with a hiss. Harry made a show of swallowing and looked to Louis with questions in his eyes. Louis fell back to lean on the desk, panting, his cock going soft against his open zipper.

Niall straightened up and smiled, "My turn." Harry let that wash over him. So he was going to be used by all of them. His body shuddered at he thought, the images of what that would look like, what he must already look like. Niall stepped up and undid his work trousers before pulling them down hastily. Harry opened willingly and waited. Niall hummed and ran his thumbs across the pink swell of Harry's bottom lip. "So pretty. Like a girl."

Harry blushed hard at the compliment, lips closing around Niall's thumb. He knew he was pretty, but hearing someone say it always sent Harry to another place. Niall pressed his dick to Harry's lips in place of his thumb and Harry swallowed him down. Niall stuttered a breath and threw his head back. "Jesus, Harry." Harry's body heated at that, filling him with the urge to please. He hollowed his cheeks and kept his throat relaxed so Niall could use him however he liked. Which he did.

Niall pressed his thumbs into the dents of Harry's cheeks and thrust into Harry's mouth, feeling his own prick move under the soft skin. Harry kept his eyes open as best he could and looked at each of the other guys he could see, switching from Niall to Louis to Zayn. He could feel Liam's hand still on him, keeping him grounded and balanced as he worked.

Soon enough, Niall moaned and filled Harry's mouth with his seed. Harry swallowed around him, most of his load going with it, before Niall pulled out and leaned down to kiss Harry's swollen lips. Harry hummed gratefully into the kiss and passed the last of Niall's load into Niall's mouth. Niall hmm'd in surprise, but took it and swallowed.

He straightened up with shocked eyes and a cheeky smile. "This one," he panted and pointed down at Harry, "is something." Then Niall too fell back to the desk next to Louis, who had been watching him intently the entire time.

Harry flicked his eyes to Zayn who was looking behind Harry at Liam. Harry looked up and saw Liam's slightly sweaty face. Harry whined and rocked back on Liam, feeling the hard line of his cock against his back. Liam looked down at him quickly before looking back to Zayn. "Same time?" he asked Zayn. Harry's eyes flashed to Zayn, who nodded. His mind went hazy for a moment, wondering what they had in mind for him.

Liam dropped to his knees behind Harry while Zayn stepped up in front of him. Now Liam's hard on was pressing against his curled fingers and Zayn brought Harry's face to press against him through his pants. Harry mouthed at the bulge in front of him while his fingers wiggled back to try and touch Liam. Liam rocked his hips forward and let Harry palm him over his trousers. Zayn and Liam undid themselves and Harry saw Zayn's tan length the same time he felt Liam's thick one against his hand.

He gripped Liam in his hands and stroked him as best he could with the angle. Zayn slapped his dick against Harry's cheek lightly, moaning at the sensation, before pushing into his mouth. Harry left his jaw loose from the get-go, assuming Zayn was already close and would start a brutal pace.

When he did, Harry's hand reflexively squeezed around Liam as he moaned. Liam let his head fell forward on Harry's shoulder as he thrust into Harry's tight fist. His tip rubbed against the soft cotton of Harry's shirt each time, making Liam rock faster and breath harder. Liam looked up at Zayn from his position on the floor. "Come here, baby."

With that Zayn bent over, subsequently pushing down Harry's throat, to kiss Liam passionately over his head. Liam returned the kiss with gusto, licking into his mouth as he continued his thrusts into Harry's hand. Zayn was choking Harry now, but Harry closed his eyes and breathed through his nose to keep from sputtering like crazy.

Finally, Zayn pulled back and out of Harry's mouth. Harry gasped and sucked in gulps of air. Liam hummed next to him and whispered up at Zayn. "He's good, right? One of our best."

Zayn nodded in agreement before scratching at Liam's scalp and saying. "Come up here. You have to see his face."

Liam pulled out of Harry's fist and stood up, cock bobbing against his stomach. They stood side-by-side in front of Harry, taking him in. Harry could feel the spit on his chin, his pulsing lips, the tears in his eyes, the sweat on his forehead. He must look a mess. But Zayn and Liam couldn't get enough as they stepped closer and started wanking above him.

  
Harry's eyes were hanging low, eyelids almost shut, but he still opened his mouth and tilted his head up to catch whatever they gave him. A minute or so later he felt ropes of cum land across his cheeks and in his mouth. He swallowed and then licked around his lips to get more of the combined taste of them. His eyes did fall closed now as he kept licking up his rewards. He felt fingers swiping across his face and then they were shoved into his mouth, more cum coating them and Harry's tongue.

Once he was clean, he slumped forward, his chin hitting his chest. His eyes were still shut when he heard, "He's so fucking hard. After all that." It sounded like Louis, but he couldn't be sure. Then he heard shuffling and the warmth of someone in front of him. He opened his eyes to see Louis knelt before him, eyes searching his for something. "Want me to get you off?"

Harry could only moan, but Louis took that as a yes anyway. He undid Harry's jeans and pulled them roughly down his legs before putting his hand inside Harry's pants and pulling his cock out. He tucked the material beneath his balls and leaned down, licking across the weeping tip. Harry groaned, a low, throaty sound, at the sudden pleasure.

He looked down to see Louis smirking up at him. Harry's hips subconsciously bucked up, looking for more, while he bit his lip and took in Louis' blue, _blue_ eyes. Louis hummed and looked back down before taking Harry in his mouth, sucking the air out of his cheeks and bobbing his head up and down. Harry's breathing went ragged and he clenched his whole body to keep his hips as still as possible.

Louis reached his other hand between them to fondle Harry's sack, pushing a long moan from Harry's lips. "Yeah, Louis," came out as a breathy pant. It didn't take long before Harry was shivering and shooting down his throat. Louis hummed around his length and sucked gently on his head, pulling another spurt of cum from him, before sitting up with a wide grin on his face.

Harry surged forward and kissed Louis harshly. Louis released a surprised sound, but pushed back, grabbing Harry's face in his hand. They heard someone clear their throat behind them, pulling them apart. Louis tucked Harry back in his pants and pulled his jeans up, leaving them undone. He held his hand out behind him and said, "Key."

Harry watched Liam open a desk drawer and pull out a tiny silver key, which Louis took and reached around Harry to unlock the cuffs. Louis turned and dropped them on the desk with the key while Harry rubbed the feeling back into his hands. Louis lifted his wrists to his lips and kissed each one in turn. Harry smiled dopily at the officer before leaning forward and letting his head fall on Louis' chest.

"You alright, love?" Louis asked as he stroked Harry's hair. Harry hummed and pressed his smile into Louis' rough shirt. "Let's get you up and on your way then, sweetheart." Harry nodded again, but didn't move. Louis laughed and pulled Harry back by his shoulders. "Let's get you back to your mom, yeah?"

Harry swallowed and shook his hair out before nodding more firmly. He felt Liam's strong arms again under his armpits and was lifted up from the floor. Louis, now faced with Harry's crotch, kissed the soft curve of him before zipping and buttoning him back up. Harry's hips twitched and he giggled airily. Louis stood up and grabbed his wallet off the desk. He pushed it in Harry's back pocket with a pat on his bum for good measure.

"Stay out of trouble, Harry."

Harry smirked and kissed him one more time. "What if I don't?" Despite his teasing, he looked to the others. "Thank you for not, um-for giving me a chance. I can't thank you enough."

"Considering the trade, let's call it even," Niall offered. Harry nodded and, with one last wave, ducked out into the quiet night with one last look at the short, blue-eyed man.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up! [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
